heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|shows = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) Team Thor Team Thor: Part 2 Team Darryl (mentioned) |games = Thor: God of Thunder Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |comics = |actor = Chris Hemsworth Dakota Goyo (young) Jaimie Alexander (illusion) |voice = |inspiration = Thor from Marvel Comics and the Norse Mythology |fullname = Thor Odinson |alias = |personality = Irresponsible, impatient, harsh, arrogant (all formerly), heroic, honest, bold, loving, protective, wrathful, tragic, daring, wise, serious, comical, courageous, kind, brave, honorable, selfless, responsible, humble, loyal, caring |appearance = Asgardian with long (later short) blond hair, wears armor and a red cape, and has a prosthetic eye. |occupation = Prince of Asgard (formerly) King of Asgard (formerly) God of Thunder Member of the Avengers Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy |alignment = Good |affiliations = Asgardian Royal Family Avengers (formerly) Guardians of the Galaxy |goal = To kill Thanos and avenge his brother's and half his people's deaths (failed) |home = Asgard (formerly) |family = Frigga † (mother) Odin Borson † (father) † Loki Laufeyson † (adoptive brother) Hela † (adoptive sister) Bor Burison † (paternal grandfather) Buri (paternal great-grandfather) |friends = |enemies = |love interests = Jane Foster (ex-girlfriend) Sif|likes = Midgard and Asgard safe, his family, his friends, peace, justice, joking, video games, n coffee, beer|dislikes = Evil, war, danger, the past, innocent lives die, Thanos, losing his family|powers = Atmokinesis Electrokinesis Invulnerability Superhuman strength Superhuman durability Superhuman speed Superhuman agility Longevity Healing Factor|possessions = Mjølnir (hammer) Stormbreaker (ax)|quote = "Brother, however I have wronged you, whatever I have done that has led you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent, taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine, and end this."}} Thor Odinson is a Marvel Comics character who is the main protagonist of the Thor trilogy and the Avengers films. Background Official Description Appearances Thor The Avengers Thor: The Dark World Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Thor was convinced the Tesseract was destroyed on Asgard, but shocked and betrayed that Loki had the stone, and offered the Tesseract in exchange for Thor's life. He watched in horror as Loki was killed before him. He is left in mourning his brother, but soon found the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thor leaves with Groot and Rocket to get help from Elitri, the last surviving Dwarves. They headed to Earth, where Thor was reunited with Captain America. He attempted to kill Thanos with Stormbreaker to avenge his brother's death, but Thanos snaps and kills off half the universe. ''Avengers: Endgame'' ''Thor: Love and Thunder'' Trivia *Thor's Film Series is the second in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to become a quarterology, followed by The Avengers films. Gallery Avengers promo AAOU.jpg|Members of the Avengers, as of Age of Ultron Avengers promo.jpg|Members of the Avengers, as of The Avengers Aven promotional 0018.jpg Aven promotional 0019.jpg Aven promotional 0020.jpg Aven promotional 0013.jpg Aven promotional 0014.jpg Aven promotional 0002.jpg 6 The Avengers.jpg Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg File:AIW - Thor, Peter, Shuri, Nebula.png File:AIW - Rocket, Groot, Thor, Mantis, Vision.png File:AIW magazine shot 2.png Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Lovers Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Asgardians Category:Time travelers Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists